That Anti Social Cowboy
by KeepingMystery
Summary: Your typical farmer girl. happy. appeased, but all changes when love comes into play. Will Chelsea finally be happy? actually truly happy? When opposites attract things sure do go strange. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Farm Girl

_Vaughn's POV_

_ The sun was just nestling on the hills when I recieved a loud knock on my bedroom door. I rolled over and groaned, that's right it was Tuesday, the day I was supposed to meet the new farmer. _

_ Well I personally didn't want to meet this new farmer. They would probably be just like everybody else on this God forsaken island, peppy and cheerfull, twenty-four seven. How is that even possible, I thought, how are you supposed to be that happy?_

_ A few more loud bangs on my door brought me out of my train of thought._

_"What?", I groaned._

_"Vaughn, time to get up its 6:00" came mirabelles perky voice_

_"IT"S 6:00 ALREADY" I yelled as I flung myself out of bed._

_"Yes Vaughn, now hurry up and get out of bed, I'm bringing you to meet the new farmer"_

_"Probably going to be dumb as a post" I stated._

_"What did you just say?" asked Mirabelle _

_"Nothing"_

_"Good"_

_ I took a shower and got dressed, ate breakfast, while dealing with another too happy person, my cousin, Julia. She would always ask: Vaughn why are you always frowning, I wold just grunt. I actually never thought about why I am, i just don't feel the need to, like what's the point?Anyways after that I walked outside to see Mirabelle standing there waiting for me._

_"Well are you ready to meet the new farmer, she is a beautiful young thing." said Mirabelle joyfully._

_"What. The farmer is a girl? How old is she?"_

_"umm...I'm not sure, by the looks of things about eighteen or nineteen... But what is the problem is it because she is a girl?"_

_"Of course, she is too young and she is going to be too happy, just like the rest of you!"_

_"Vaughn you yourself are twenty thats young as well and Chelsea is a strong and spirited girl she can handle on her own, dont worry about it "_

_"Her name is Chelsea... what an ugly, weird name."_

_"VAUGHN!"_

_"I know, I know, im not charming, now lets go"_

_ So we headed left down the pathway and then up to the new farm gannon built there. Mirabelle then left the rest up to me. I went up to the door knocked twice and went in, (everybody leaves their doors open on Sunny island, so you can just knock and go in)_

_ There was a girl at the back of the room she turned around as I walked in, then I got a full look at her, from what I could tell she was another too happy type of person, but she had something else hidden behind those eyes that I couldn't quite tell._

_ My first impression was that she was very pretty, what? no Vaughn, I thought to himself no she isn't, don't even think about that. Anyways she had dark purple eyes and chocolate coloured hair that was very shin- Blahh! UGLY, ugly brown hair that was in a ponytail but I assumed fell to her sholders. She was skinny but well built. She was wearinig a white and orange t-shirt, pale blue shorts and rainbow socks. There were redish brown boots that would come up to her knees, a backpack, or rucksack and little black gloves like mine, by the door, so i assumed she wore them._

_"Oh um hello, company thats cool i guess, I'm Chelsea, what's your name?" she smiled sweetly. _

_**Hey guys : ) I really hope you like it, if you review it would mean so very much to me. That would be awesome! ~Mystery :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Chapter 2: The Island _

_Normal POV_

_ All Chelsea knew was that she wasn't dead. She sure as hell wanted to be but, unluckily she wasn't. You may be asking why, well it goes a little something like this:_

_ The week before chelsea turned 18 her parents were murdered. Chelsea knew exactly who did it, she did not know the reason, but she knew she was next. As to why Maya hated her parents so much she didn't know. They had so many friends such as Gill, Kathy, Luke, Renee, Toby, and tons more. Her parents names were Chase and Akari. Apparently Chelsea's mom and dad had known Maya around the time they got married. (if you did not know I am refrencing to Harvest Moon: TOT , Maya is Chase's rival so I just thought she might hate Akari for that, wouldn't you)_

_ One year later Maya had finally tracked Chelsea down and was ready to kill her. Chelsea was on a boat headed for Sunshine Island to get away from Maya, Chelsea had lived in the city right by the peir so Chelsea decided to catch a boat to the farthest and least populated island. So in morning she caught a boat._

_ When she got on the boat Maya was there, going to the island to find her. Chelsea, wanting this to be over ran to the sushi bar, knowing if she didn't act now then she would be dead soon, so she picked up a knife and ran towards Maya and stabbed her, Maya gasped for breath and fell on the floor, she struggled for a minute, but then died, (sorry any Maya people but I had to). Everybody just stared at Chelsea in horror. Somebody then yelled "call the cops!." Chelsea then ran to the stern of the ship and jumped off the side. Chelsea started to swim, she swam for what, to her, seemed like hours. She could finally see an island, Chelsea was now in shallow water and was about to reach the island, when an undertow swept her into a rock bed. She then hit her head off of a rock and was knocked out._

_ She woke up to some old man pointing a flashlight in her face._

_"She is still breathing" said the man_

_"Oh thats good" said a woman_

_"will you be able to take her in Mirabelle?"_

_"Oh sure Taro, maybe she could fill in the new position that opened up"_

_ Chelsea was freaking out but couldn't move, talk, but she could almost open her eyes so she could see the man._

_ . . . _

_She woke up a few days later_

_Chelsea's POV_

_ I woke up with the most massive headache. I dont really remember that night, well most of it, I remember stabbing Maya, it was actually really exciting knowing that I had killed the person who murdered my parents. Wow I sound crazy... I wonder where I am, I guess I can't ever show my face in the city ever again, I will probably be arrested. Hmm... these people seem a little bit too happy, maybe I should be happy to blend in. Then again there was that one guy..._

_*flashback*_

_I was in some type of building because I could feel it was nice and warm on my cold body, I heard a door shut, then I was put on a bed and heard the door close, then I heard a gruff voice say:_

_"what the hell did you just put in there?"_

_"A person washed up on the beach, so we are taking care of them in until they are strong enough"_

_"whatever"_

_*flashback ends*_

_ I got up and walked to the only door in the room, I opened it and was blinded by the light, but I walked down the hallway because I was hungry and smelled food._

_ I walked down the hallway into the kitchen and was greeted by a blonde girl probably my age, but umm... had some interesting clothes on, lets just put it this way her boobs were almost popping out of her shirt. She told me her name was Julia. She gave me some breakfast and it was great._

_"Are you feeling any better?" she asked_

_"I have a massive headache" I stated_

_"Well you did hit your head pretty hard" she replied_

_"What day is it today?"_

_"I think it's Thursday"_

_"Really? wow, that means I have been out for three days... umm do you know of any job openings that are available?"_

_"Talk to my mom about that, she is the blonde lady running the counter over there" Julia pointes across the kitchen to a store type thing. I guess they also run a store. So I got up out of my chair and walked over to this lady._

_"Oh hello, Im Mirabelle, I was one of the people who found you on the beach" she smiled sweetly at me. She was a plump lady with short blonde hair and sky blue eyes._

_"Hi, my name is Chelsea, I was wondering if there were any job openings available, I was on my way here for a fresh start when my boat uh sank"_

_"Oh yes there is one, it's as a farmer up the road. we have been waiting for somebody to take that job! are you interested?"_

_ I was really happy when she said this it could have been as a carpenter or miner, eww. plus I LOVE animals! They are much more easy to hadle than people. I guess it would be hard work but I could do it if I set my mind on it._

_"Really when can I get started?"_

_"Right away, let me just phone Taro and he will bring you up there and inform you on things you should know about farming" she then turned around and dialed a phone number._

_"Taro?"_

_"..."_

_"Yes um there is a girl here who wants to take the offer..."_

_"...AHH!"_

_ I could hear a loud noise and Mirabelle almost droped the phone_

_"Yes, yes taro just come and show her what she needs to know..."_

_"..."_

_"Okay, bye" she then turned back around and stated "He will be right over to take you up there."_

_ A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Then the old man who was pointing a flashlight im my face was standing at the door._

_"Well lets go missy"_

_"ok" I said excitedly_

_ He led me through a small town where I saw an animal shop, where I came from, a small house, a general store, a diner, and a carpenters. there were also paths leading east and west, leading to what I assumed were diiferent parts of the island, a path leading south looked like it led to a beach, and we walked towards the north path up to I guess my new farm? I have no clue. As we entered the north part of this island what I saw was beautiful, a little farm house, made of wood with a red roof. A big field where I could grow crops or let animals graze. A tool shed and a animal shed, and at the back I could have a barn and a chicken coop._

_ . . ._

_ At the end of the day I settled into my new house, which I recieved for free along with all of the farm. Taro had taught me numerous things about farming and gave me seeds, a hoe, a watering can, a sickle, a hammer and a axe, talk about getting gifts, it was insaine, after Taro left, I planted the seeds and watered them, oh yes did I menton that I had a veiw of the ocean too, boy was I lucky, tomorrow i guess i wouldnt have much to do so I guess It would be a lazy day. I guess I should get to bed. Oh wait thats right I forgot I had no clothes, I left everything i the city... I know! I will call Julia, i had sort of made friends with her so maybe she will let me borrow some. Mirabelle had given me their number so I could call her. I brought my cell out of my pocket and dialed their number._

_"hello"_

_"umm hi julia this is Chelsea..."_

_"oh hi Chelsea, how are you?"_

_"i'm good but umm...I was wondering if you had any pajamas I could borrow, I only have the clothes im wearing s-"_

_"OFCOURSE! I will be right over and you can keep what i give you, that just means I can go to the city and buy more :D"_

_"oh okay, thanks Julia" _

_"Kay Bye!"_

_ A few minutes later Julia was standing at my door holding a HUGE bundle of not just pajamas. I let her in and she put the clothes on my kitchen table to tell me what went with what and so on, while she was talking I was just looking at the clothes to see what I might actually wear, I saw five t-shirts, seven pairs of pants, three pairs of pajamas, four pairs of shorts, toe socks, a couple summer dresses, what looked like a prom dress, and a couple of other things. I saw two things I liked, a red bandana and a pair of red knee high boots. then Julia spoke again_

_"So whadaya think Chels?"_

_"It's fantasitic, are you sure Julia"_

_"Yes im positive, and you can call me Jules ;)"_

_"Okay thanks again"_

_"Kay bye, oh and stop by the animal store sometime I will introduce you to my cousin, but let me just warn you, he is not the most social butterfly."_

_"Uhh...okay" I said wondering what she meant. And with that she left._

_**And thus the end of chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy! if anybody has actually read these... anyways please reveiw : ) ~Mystery **_


	3. Chapter 3

_ Chapter 3: That Not-so-social Butterfly_

_** Chapter 3 :D well lets get right to it hey, I feel so dumb but i forgot the disclaimer, so I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON, *sniffle***_

_Chelsea's POV_

_ That week I had alot to do. I started shipping my crops and gaining a fair amount of money. I started saving up my money for a barn. Oh yes, and did I mention I actually found some clothes I could wear from Julia's mountain of stuff she brought me on Thursday? Well I found a yellow shirt and orange tank top, blue shorts, that red bandana and red boots I liked, a pair of black gloves that would protect my hands and a rucksack that Taro had given me, I was all set. _

_ On Sunday Julia told me her cousin was coming to the island tomorrow but I could't meet him because he had work that day, but he had some time off on Tuesday so I could meet him then. I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet her cousin because of some of the things I had heard from the fellow islanders, except Sabrina, I was sure she had a crush on him from what she told me. But Sabrina was nice from what i could tell, I mean I had only met her once and she seemed shy. Actually she seemed as though she was obsessed with him, but how could she like this anti-social, rude, arrogant wanna-be cowboy? I had no idea, but hey opposites attract, my mom was the nicest person I had ever known but she wasn't the smartest, then there was dad, he was sarcastic, a jerk, had a huge ego and was a genius. But somehow it came to be that they got married and had me. But I couldn't believe that dad was ever how mom said he used to be, dad only cared for me and mom. Always hanging himself by a limb for mom and me._

_ Anyways I was going to have to meet this cowboy wether I liked it or not. And if I didn't Julia told me I would have to put up with that on Monday's and Tuesday's If I ever ran into him on the island, because those were the two days when he was on the island, the rest of the time he was in the city. Uggh the terrible city._

_ . . ._

_ It was now Tuesday, I was told to go into my house after I was done working so Julia's cousin could just come over to meet me. I have to admit I was a little scared because i heard he was really mean so I thought he might insult me or something, I mean I thought I was ugly, so what would he think. I had a plain face with dark purple eyes lke my dad, my hair went to my sholders, I actually didn't mind my hair, it was shiney and chocolate brown, like a cup of hot cocoa. And I was sort of small, I mean my stomach was fine, but I thought I had tree stump legs, it definetly bugged me._

_ After work I was washing up. I put my hair in a pony and changed my t-shirt. Right after I had finished I heard a knock at the door then someone came in, I turned expecting to see Julia because she said she was coming over for breakfast at around six. To my surprise it was a guy, he looked about 20 or so but he was the hottest thing I had ever seen, i mean except the cowboy get up, but it seemed to really suit him so why judge. Anyways he was about a head or so taller than me with silver, yes silver, hair that went over his eyes. Oh man speaking of he had the most gorgeus eyes, they were the prettiest purple, almost an amythest, Those eyes held alot of mystery, they were just so beautiful and majestic. He had a cowboy hat and boots, a black shirt, black pants, a white scarf he wore around his neck, a brown vest and belt, and some black gloves, like mine but more manly. I wanted to say something cool, but I didn't know what to say so my mothers genetics kicked in. _

_"Oh um hello, company thats cool i guess, I'm Chelsea, what's your name?" I smiled sweetly._

_ Oh man, why did I just say that. I am so stupid that sounded so lame! he probably thinks i am a dork just like everybody else on this god forsaken island. Whenever I didn't know what to say I would freak out and say something really messed up. Well so much for first impressions... _

_** Yay! it's all done! I am starting to run out of pre written chapters! I have to get back to writng more : ) I am going to be able to keep writing because I just got out of lifegaurding and other things so I am free! tha is untill the 10th of August, my brother sister and dad are all going to the Oregon coast for our yearly camping trip. Has anybody been there? Could you please explain what it is like, I am from Canada and have never been there. I mean I have been to Cali, Vegas, Washington, and stuff, but never Oregon. Well anyways thanks ~Mystery**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vaughn's POV

"Hello, my name is Vaughn, I'm julia's cousin" I simply stated.

"Oh, I have heard alot about you" then she mumbled "especially from Sabrina..."

"That bitch is a creepy stalker!" I sighed "Sorry its just that uh, she has been watching me and following me to places, I don't think she realizes I know..."

"Oh I thought she might be okay" then she stated "Although I hate people, one minute they act all friendly, then they go and stab you in the back..." a tear slipped down her face. She then realized that a tear has escaped. "O-oh! I am so s-sorry! I-I didn't mean for that to happen!

I just grunted. Man, this girl is weird. But for some reason I am almost having a conversation with her. She is definetly different from the other girls on this island. but I dont know why. And when that tear escaped... I had seen that expression before.. something in her eyes just seemed familliar...

"Um.. well I am going to go to the jungle, I do not like the way people are so happy here... well at least I will be able to buy a barn soon that way I can avoid everybody and just be with animals..." she had an emotionless face on. it even challenged my own. Now that is good.

"Like animals huh" I stated

"Yah they do not hate you for what you have done, or what you look like. If you take care of them they will be loyal to the day they die."

"I see, you and I might just get along" Gahh! I can't belive I just said that. Aw crap I am such an idiot, I am not supposed to let my feeling show, I promised that to myself. But this girl, I just felt so weird around her. I guess it's just her weirdness and ugliness.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" I asked with slight annoyance in my tone. I mean I already knew it but she had not told me yet, how stupid. I guess I was correct she is as dumb as a post.

She face palmed, and muttered something to herself. What the heck is with her? She is ugly, weird, stupid and talks to herself. Messed up much.

"I am Chelsea" she said simply "Well if you would excuse me, I am not going to keep you here, I am not nessicarily sure if I should trust you... I am going to the jungle, goodbye." and with that she brushed past me and out the door. Wow she smelled good. She smelled like a mixture of honey and flowers. And for those of you who are reading this, you say one thing about me liking her smell, you're dead. clear?

I walked out of her house and down the path to the beach. I liked standing there and looking at the ocean, it was always so beautiful. At that moment Denny walked over. I didn't mind his presence, he was my friend. And yes the anti social cowboy can make friends.

"Hey Vaughn"

"Hello"

"Okay dude, what's on your mind, you have a very weird look in your eyes"

"I do not"

"Just tell me, I can help you"

"Fine... She is ugly, weird, stupid, and just all around messed up! She has stupid brown hair and ugly purple eyes! plus she smells so go- ... LIKE SHIT!"

"Vaughn, I am not stupid, you are talking about Chelsea, and you have a crush on her, it's as simple as that"

"..." I had to think about this. did I? NO! I can't, I won't!

Suddely Denny's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and he yelled "OH SHIT!" I had a feeling that a certain blonde was coming this way. Lanna has had a crush on Denny ever since she had first seen him. I think he just needed to get to know her before he jumped to conclusions. I did not want to get caught up in this so I walked away. I walked into the animal store and up to my room where i removed my hat and layed down on the bed. My mind wandered else where and I couldn't think of anything else but Chelsea. I couldn't help but wonder if she was okay, the jungle was a dangerous place. Especially for a girl. At night. At that moment I did something i didn't think I would do. i ran to the jungle.

**Yay! I'm back from Oregon! I will try to post every single day! I said try so yah. I hope you enjoy! thank you MissHammy and PurpleSweets13 for reviewing, oh and a guest! it makes me very happy :D thanks ~Mystery**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Chelsea's P.O.V**

I brushed past Vaughn and walked out my door. I took a deep breath and took in the fresh island air. Thank god that it's not smoggy like in the city. I walked down the path trying to avoid any un nessicary conversation, but I didn't want the islanders to think poorly of me so when I am around them i act the exact opposite of me. I act happy like my life is perfect, like I have no problems or like i have not a care in the world. I really did not want to meet these islanders but I knew I would have to sometime.

Thankfully I got past the town and went into E. town. I walked past a few houses. one I just marveled at it was a mansion. I guessed some rich person from the city came to live here to get away from it all. I kept walking until i reached the entrance to the jungle.

I wasn't sure what exactly to expect, a wild animal, a poisonous snake, a tiger? okay that one was a little out there, but hey, it could happen. I think. I walked into the jungle and looked around. There were a lot of tree's, wild mushrooms in a few places, and a bunch of huge boulders and branches all over the ground.

I took a few steps before I was tackled to the ground and a spear was pointed in my face. I screamed expecting to be a shishkabob quite soon, and screaming is the natural reaction to such a thing. i saw a guy around my age who was wearing a Tarzan type outfit that only went around his waist. He was carrying the spear he was pointing in my face.

his hair was a little bit wild and sticking up. Then I noticed that he resembled a child quite a bit.

"what you?" he questioned, I noticed he had bad grammar

"I am Chels-" he suddenly picked my up and flung me over his shoulder.

"Wada know what you are, Wada know everything"

I started kicking and punching as hard as I could. but this guy was strong!

"PUT ME DOWN!" I started screaming

We soon reached a little hut and he brought me inside. He plopped me down on the ground. It was only then, that I noticed a man staring at me. That wasn't the creepy part. the creepy part was that he had a lizard hanging from his mouth. LIZARD!

"Wada, found in forest, what is?" he gestured to me

"Oh you silly boy, that, as you refer to her, is a girl" he looked at me "Now may I ask dear, what is your name?" wow this guy had a very proper speech pattern, you never would have expected

"My name is Chelsea, nice to meet you"

"Pleasure to meet you as well"

"Um, could you please tell me why, exactly he kidnapped me and brought me here?"

"Oh he has not learned very much, he has the brain of a two-year-old pretty much"

Then the boy butted in "Wada, Chelsea friend?"

"Is that okay with you Chelsea?"

"Um, sure"

"Yes Shea"

All of a sudden he jumped at me and gave me a hug.

"Shea always want friend, thank you Chelsea."

I hugged him back "Your welcome Shea"

"Shea want to teach you to become warrior, come" he then dragged me out of the hut and into the forest.

We spent the rest of the day with him teaching me about all the things he knew. I started to teach him how to use proper grammar. I had taught him not to use third person. So now he sounded somewhat normal. I guess.

_ It was now the end of the day and we said goodbye. He walked back to his hut. I started walking towards the forest exit when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned expecting it to be shea trying to startle me again. But that was not Shea. When I turned i came face to face with a bear. An angry bear. I stayed dead silent and didn't move an inch. _

** Vaughn's P.O.V**

_ I ran into E. town and to the entrance of the forest. I was about to enter when I heard a blood curling scream. Chelsea. I ran into the forest to see her standing completely still. She was staring straight in front of her. I looked to where she was staring. HOLY FUCK! A FUCKING BEAR! BEARS DON'T LIVE HERE! but I was going to have to help her, I mean who the fuck would leave a girl alone, in a forest, at night, with a bear. I wasn't sure what to do so I did what they told us to do years ago at summer camp when you encounter a bear. _

_ I ran in front of Chelsea and pulled my jacket up on my arms so I looked about 2 feet taller than I actually was. _

"CHELSEA, RUN!"

** Chelsea's P.O.V**

I_ was still standing there when Vaughn, of all people came running up in front of me and lifted up his jacket over his head. He looked about 8 feet tall_

"RUN, CHELSEA! he yelled at me

_I ran as fast as I could to the forest exit. Before I ran out I turned around to see Vaughn picking something up from the ground. Then I heard a loud crack. I was worried that it had been Vaughn and the bear might have hurt him. Wait worried? I had just met this guy today, why in the world was I worried? Maybe it was that look in his eyes, it seemed so familiar. Then I ran as fast as I could back home. _

** Vaughn's P.O.V**

_Chelsea ran to the exit as fast as she possibly could. Then I focused back on the bear, which looked as though as it was about to charge. I slowly backed up to a big branch on the ground and slowl bent down to pick it up. I stood up and waited for my chance. Just as the bear was about to reach me I swung the stick at the bears head. It made a loud crack, I looked down to see the bear passed out on the ground beside me. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked towards the exit and into E. town. I walked the path beside the Regison mansion. I swear I could feel eyes on me. That creepy bitch was probably watching me. She always does._

I walked back to the animal shop where I, unfortunately met up with a bubbly blonde.

"Vaughn, why did you all of a sudden run to E. town? Is everything okay?"

_ I just grunted and walked upstairs to my room. Only then did I realize I was not wearing my hat, or my shirt. Wow Vaughn, smart one. Now she can fully see your ugly silver hair. Ugh! why the hell did I have to look like this? _

After I calmed down and got back into my state of mind, I layed down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Yay chapter 5! I think this story is progressing very well :D I'm sorry for switching P.O.V's so much, well byeeeee! ~Mystery**


End file.
